


There's no other way to describe her.

by I_AKnownGay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Original Character(s), Romance, first time posting, gimme some love ya creeps, nervous new comer, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AKnownGay/pseuds/I_AKnownGay
Summary: Was that real? Was I really there? How can I describe her in any other away accept....





	There's no other way to describe her.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing on here. probably not that good. probably not that interesting to anyone. thanks if you actually read it tho :p. also this is me basically describing my girlfriend.

There she was and there I was. And there she was again, I was still there too. At least I think I was. I could feel the morning breeze and the warming first rays of the day yet I'm still skeptical that I was even there. I knew I was there at the time at least. To use a completely cliche comparison, it was distinctly dream like. Dreams are the only other place I can recall seeing her. But perhaps my skepticism on the reality of my encounter with her has altered my perception of dreams. 

But still there she was. Pale yet distinguished against the background of the quaint, small-town coffee shop. I sat and sipped at my usual hot beverage of choice (mocha with cream and extra sugar). I didn't taste a drop of it as all of my brain cells were hurriedly trying to come up with some sensible description for the enigma whom wondered from end to end of the shop, collecting cups and trays alike. 

I can only describe the feeling as an aura that radiated from her like a source of light or warmth or both. It was a delicate lilac, laced with shimmering gold and it seemed to fade into the background like a dusty outline of her figure. She seemed softer than down feathers and squishy like a warm dessert. 

Ahh and then she walked past me. The smell of freshly cleaned linen and seashells. Her hair swayed with her motions much like the sway of long grass on a meadow only curly and dark like rolling thunder clouds. With one side of her head shaven, one might mistake her for a tougher sort of gal. But I could see it in her eyes, the gentile kindness that reminded me of a young faun who's heart was still untainted by the worlds filth.

The thing that left its lasting impression the most was the voice. The second she started talking I was hurtled toward an old but clean house on the shore that hung on display many different and intricate wind chimes that whistled and sang for joy as the sun was taking its leave from sight. the minute her voice disappeared I was sent back to my chair in the cafe, left bewildered and unaware as to what she had asked. Of course, I let out an unflattering "Huh?" when I saw she was waiting for my answer. then once again my world was shattered. She graced me with a smile, that would surely be recognized as installment art, and a small chuckle that made my heart concave onto itself.

That was it. That was the moment I thought "Ahh, that's the word I was looking for." 

Beautiful.


End file.
